


Шанс

by seane, WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021
Summary: Пятнадцать лет спустя после своей кончины Падме снова оказалась жива.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Шанс

Падме смотрела на экран, но буквы расплывались у нее перед глазами. За последнее время информации она впитала немеряно; казалось, вернулись школьные деньки. Что ж, усилия не пропали даром, теперь Падме прекрасно ориентировалась в том времени, которое пропустила. Вот с осмыслением произошедшего было куда сложнее.

Когда она очнулась в белой-белой комнате, оказавшейся стандартной палатой обычного на вид военного медцентра, ей заявили:

— Вы только не волнуйтесь. Вы были мертвы некоторое время, сказать по правде, довольно значительное время, но сейчас ваш организм в полном порядке.

— Сколько, — спросила Падме растерянно, — я была мертва?

Она и вправду чувствовала себя прекрасно, словно не было ни родов, ни той истории на Мустафаре. Она вообще давным-давно не чувствовала себя настолько хорошо. Вот только странно слышать, что ты был мертв, пусть недолго, но все же. Наверняка, остались какие-то осложнения. Какое-то время кислород не поступал в мозг — разве не должно быть последствий?

— Пятнадцать лет, — сказали ей. — Вас воскресили случайно, в ходе ситхского эксперимента, это все, что вам нужно знать. Не переживайте о том, как быть. Вам дадут время на адаптацию. Познакомьтесь пока с новой реальностью, обдумайте все. Мир сильно изменился за эти годы.

Пятнадцать лет!

В первый день с Падме случилась истерика. Она отыскала давние статьи о своих похоронах и увидела голографии: цветы в волосах, безмятежное лицо, руки, сложенные на беременном животе. Ее воспоминания о родах оказались ложными. Дети умерли вместе с ней - бессмысленная, жестокая, никому не нужная смерть.

Но Падме и впрямь дали время «на адаптацию», и это время принесло ей странное успокоение. День за днем она читала исторические справки, новости, бродила по голонету, собирая сплетни и мнения со всех концов галактики. Она выстраивала в своей голове макет потерянных пятнадцати лет, как строят макет большого города — с вниманием к самым мелким деталям. И это помогало ей не думать о собственной смерти и о смерти Анакина. Помогало не думать о том, как бессмысленно погибли ее дети.

Галактическая Империя, о создании которой Палпатин объявил незадолго до ее роковой поездки на Мустафар, продолжала существовать, и границы ее расширялись. Планеты, некогда входившие в Конфедерацию Независимых систем, пытались сопротивляться; бунты безжалостно подавлялись. Джедаев практически уничтожили; в первые годы Империи голонет пестрел сообщениями о розыске, но теперь все это сошло на нет. Те, кто уцелел, вероятно, предпочли затаиться. Армия и военный флот, которые в детстве Падме казались занятием для не нашедших себя в иных сферах, теперь сделались местом для карьерного роста, сулящим заманчивые перспективы. В армию рвались, для выходцев из низших слоев она была шансом на образование и лучшую жизнь, для аристократии — шансом приблизиться к высшим кругам Империи. Занятный новый мир, представить который пятнадцать лет назад было почти невозможно.

Не то чтобы все изменилось до неузнаваемости. Бейл и Мон все так же заседали в Сенате. Корусант все так же процветал, а Внешнее Кольцо все так же бедствовало и все так же не противилось вмешательству Центральных Миров в свои дела. Разумные существа остались прежними.

И на Набу все было спокойно. Родные Падме пребывали в добром здравии и жили своей жизнью.

Пятнадцать лет...

Иногда Падме охватывала горечь, которую невозможно было выразить, выкричать, выплакать. После того первого дня она больше не позволяла себе прилюдных истерик, но, оставаясь одна, порой срывалась. Пятнадцать лет! Не милосерднее было бы оставить ее мертвой?

Трусость, конечно, так думать. К тому же она вовсе не желала снова умирать. Но и жизнь с ее каждодневными вызовами была Падме пока не под силу.

— Дайте себе время, — говорили ей.

Но именно время являлось для нее больной темой. Она потеряла так много времени!

Потом наконец приехал тот, кто был виновником всего происходящего безумия.

Он вошел, и комната сразу показалась Падме очень маленькой. Уроженцы Набу никогда не отличались особым ростом — если не считать гунганов и Грегора Тайфо, конечно, — но большую часть жизни Падме провела на Корусанте или в разъездах и привыкла иметь дело с существами, которым и до плеча не доставала. Однако с такими высокими она, кажется, никогда еще не встречалась. Падме встала: невыносимо сидеть в присутствии такого гиганта и задирать голову до боли в шее.

— Меня зовут Дарт Вейдер, — сообщил он, — я лорд ситхов.

Падме это знала. За последние пятнадцать лет — пропущенные ею пятнадцать лет — Дарт Вейдер, главнокомандующий имперских войск, сделался яркой звездой на политическом небосклоне; прочла о нем Падме довольно много. Однако не ожидала, что вблизи он производит настолько ошеломительное впечатление.

Он был не просто высок, он буквально довлел над окружающим его пространством. Телосложением Вейдер напомнил ей идеальных атлетов из книг по рисованию: длинноногие, широкоплечие, они стояли или сидели, демонстрируя очертания мышц. Когда-то она училась рисовать — давным-давно, в далеком детстве. Традиционная живость все еще ценилась на Набу.

— Это я вернул вас к жизни. — Он слегка наклонил голову. — Не хотите спросить, зачем?

— Мне сказали, что случайно, — пробормотала Падме.

Должно быть, она просто отвыкла от чужого общества. Виделась только с врачами да сидела в голонете. Кстати, на форумах о Вейдере любили поговорить, он был объектом разнообразных сплетен, да и с его видовой принадлежностью голонетные болтуны никак не могли определиться: человек он, кел-дор или кто-то еще.

— Да, — обронил Вейдер тяжело, — случайно.

Голос у него был красивый: низкий и выразительный. Вейдер отошел к окну, встал, заложив руки за спину. В его позе Падме почудилось что-то очень знакомое. А, впрочем, разве мало она знала военных — в той, прошлой своей жизни.

— Я пришел, чтобы обсудить ваше положение. Оно довольно сложное, госпожа Наберрие.

Она постаралась взять себя в руки.

— Я слушаю.

— К моему сожалению, вы не можете просто отправиться к своей родне и обрадовать их своим воскрешением. Вас неминуемо убьют, как только станет известно, что вы снова живы. Его Величеству живая Падме Наберрие не нужна.

— Разве я могу быть чем-то для него опасна? Да, когда-то я имела определенный политический вес, но ведь обо мне давно забыли

— Думаю, можете, однако дело не в этом. В восприятии Его Величества вы неразрывно связаны с другим человеком, вас устранят просто из-за этой связи. Мне жаль.

Падме на миг прикрыла глаза. Выходит, этому ситху известно об Анакине?

Она чувствовала себя голой — все вокруг что-то о ней знали, подчас даже самое сокровенное, а она не имела никакой возможности защититься от этого знания, прикрыться хоть чем-то.

Интересно, ему и в самом деле жаль? Наверное, да, ведь не каждый же день он воскрешает людей, пусть и случайно.

— Для вас сейчас готовят документы. Вы будете дальней родственницей своей матери — по линии Туле. Вашего выдуманного деда введут в социальную систему Набу, он прожил там, скажем, до пятнадцати лет, а потом сбежал на поиски приключений. В республиканских архивах тоже будут данные на него и на ваших родителей. Это даст вам шанс выдержать проверку имперской безопасности, если вдруг она случится.

— Спасибо, — сказала Падме, представляя, каких трудов это все будет стоить.

— Главное, не обольщайтесь. Если они начнут копать и привлекут Инквизиторов, те увидят в вас много интересного.

— Со мной что-то не так?

Вейдер наконец повернулся к ней.

— Как вам сказать... Вы здоровы, у вас та же днк. Все с вами в порядке.

— Тогда в чем же дело?

— Вы феномен. Дух, выловленный в океане Великой Силы. Что-то в вас есть. Не слишком заметное, почти незначительное, но только почти. Знаете, как ощущение ветра, который еще не подул, но вот-то подует. В самый жаркий час в пустыне, когда воздух совершенно неподвижен, порой бывает такое чувство...

Он замолчал.

— То есть чувствительные к Силе заметят это во мне?

— Не все. Но кто-то может заметить. А уж заметив, они вас не отпустят.

— Ясно, — сказала Падме.

Ничего ей не было ясно. Совершенно ничего.

— Сядьте, госпожа Наберрие, незачем стоять. Думаю, вы успели поинтересоваться судьбой ваших друзей — Бейла Органы, Мон Мотмы.

— В общих чертах, — сказала она отрывисто.

На самом деле Падме лишь видела записи сенатских речей. Оба они — и Бейл, и Мон — показались ей постаревшими, усталыми. И она отчего-то не решилась лезть дальше, узнавать подробности их жизней. Читать о завоевании очередных планет было куда проще.

— В последнее время ваши друзья разуверились в действенности демократических мер и решили пойти, скажем так, по пути терроризма. Органа давно уже приобрел определенный опыт в обустраивании тайных дел, так что я хочу направить вас к нему. Он сумеет уберечь вас от встреч с Инквизицией. Да и возможностей у него больше, чем у Мотмы.

— Что он подумает, когда меня увидит?

— Поработаем над этим. Пока я вам просто обрисовал ситуацию. На легализацию ваших документов понадобиться еще несколько дней, будет время все обдумать. Думаю, Органа — это наилучший выход. Вы наверняка захотите присоединиться к нему в борьбе с имперским режимом.

Тяжелая ирония в его голосе заставила Падме отвести взгляд.

— Я вам очень благодарна, — сказала она. В конце концов, он вернул ее к жизни, она должна быть ему благодарна. — Забавно, раньше я считала, что не стоит ждать от ситхов ничего хорошего...

— Ни от кого не стоит ждать хорошего, — ответил ей Вейдер. — Меньше будет разочарований. Отдыхайте, госпожа Наберрие.

Отдыхайте!

Падме казалось, она отдохнула на годы вперед. Что ж, у нее всегда оставался голонет. Казалось, ей нужно узнать как можно больше, казалось, еще немного — и она поймет, как ей жить дальше.

Забавно. Большинство разумных существ за всю жизнь не встречали ни единого ситха, а на ее счету Вейдер был уже третьим. Падме мысленно сравнивала его с забраком, убившим Квай-Гона Джинна, и с графом Дуку, исполненным старомодной элегантности. Вейдер был совсем другим. Что ж, видно, между разными ситхами сходства не больше, чем между разными джедаями.

Она как-то высказала эту мысль Вейдеру, рассчитывая его позабавить, а он лишь спросил — совершенно серьезно:

— А что вы раньше думали о ситхах?

Падме надолго замолчала, подбирая слова. Вейдер терпеливо ждал.

Он заходил почти каждый день — чаще всего ненадолго. Так, перекинуться парой слов, узнать, как она себя чувствует. Будь Дарт Вейдер обычным мужчиной, будь их ситуация обычной, Падме решила бы, что просто ему нравится. Но она помнила: «Вы феномен, дух, выловленный в океане Великой Силы». Казалось очевидным, что именно это его и влечет.

Ей бы тяготиться этими визитами, но Падме отчего-то ждала их.

В голонете о Вейдере ходили самые разные мнения: кто-то его ненавидел, кто-то им восхищался. Для жителей завоеванных планет он наверняка злом во плоти, но Падме, до сих пор мыслившая в реалиях Войны Клонов, думала: «Так же смотрели когда-то и на республиканских полководцев». Война была злом, стремление Республики насильно удержать планеты или подмять под себя новые — было злом, но становились от этого злодеями те, кто воевал за Республику?

А впрочем, ничего она о Вейдере, в сущности, не знала. Может, и не зря его ненавидят. Но пока Вейдер ей скорее нравился. В этом не было ги малейшей логики, но отчего-то в его присутствии Падме становилось намного спокойней. Падме очень быстро привыкла к его обществу, даже перестала замечать звук механического дыхания, в первый момент резанувший слух. Он казался опорой среди окружавшего ее безумия. Может, именно потому что вернул ее к жизни, может, какая-то необъяснимая связь образовалась между ними в тот момент.

Что-то было в его тяжеловесной грации, в привычке стоять у окна, заложив руки за спину, в манере произносить слова — что-то очень знакомое, уютное. Но что? Кого он ей напоминал? Падме не могла этого понять, как ни старалась.

— Что я думала о ситхах... — заговорила она наконец. — Знаете, в той, прошлой, жизни я много общалась с джедаями, так уж вышло. Само это слово «ситх» они произносили так, словно нет ничего на свете страшнее. Они не желали верить, что за покушениями на меня стоит граф Дуку, но когда выяснилось, что он может быть ситхом... О, тогда все изменилось в мгновение ока. Их не убеждали факты и логические доводы, но убедило это слово. Вот что я думала о ситхах.

— Что «ничего нет на свете страшнее»?

— Что их боятся и ненавидят умные и могущественные магистры Ордена джедаев. Уж, наверное, боятся не без причины.

\- А что вы думаете теперь?

— Что у джедаев, пожалуй, и впрямь были на то причины.

Вейдер лишь хмыкнул. Он убивал джедаев, убил, должно быть, немало ее знакомых, а теперь Падме сидела и разговаривала с ним. Была обязана ему жизнью. Странные кульбиты порой выделывает судьба.

— А вы?..

— Что?

— Боитесь?

Падме смотрела в непроницаемые грани его маски.

— Вас? Не слишком. По-моему, вы не такой уж плохой человек, как о вас говорят.

— Считаете, я человек?

— Мне так кажется, — сказала она осторожно.

В сущности, он мог быть кел-дором — представителем одной из немногих рас, которые не могут дышать воздухом Корусанта. К тому же чем-то Вейдер напоминал ей Пло Куна.

Но сейчас его вопрос прозвучал как-то странно; Вейдер словно спрашивал вовсе не о расовой своей принадлежности. А о чем?

«Я человек, — вспомнилось ей. — Я человек, и мое имя Анакин».

Анакин, ее аурек и теш. Все в конечном счете всегда сводилось к нему.

Падме понимала, что слишком долго молчит, и что вид у нее, наверное, странный, поэтому спросила первое, что пришло ей в голову:

— Вы учились у графа Дуку?

— Нет, — сказал Вейдер. — Хотя в каком-то смысле... Вы верите в то, что мы учимся у всех, с кем нас сталкивает жизнь?

— Пожалуй, — ответила Падме после некоторой паузы.

Думала она все еще об Анакине: да, он многому ее научил.

— Я давно хотела спросить...

— Да?

— Клоны, что служили в пятьсот первом... Они ведь теперь постарели, наверное. Что с ними сталось?

Падме боялась, он скажет: «Все давно мертвы».

— Вы ведь их застали. Я читала, пятьсот первый отдали под ваше командование в первые же дни Империи.

— Да, застал. Кое-кто из них служит, но большинство уже лет пять как на пенсии.

Обычно немногословный, он вдруг разговорился; оказалось, о клонах ему есть что рассказать. Это был последний их разговор.

В тот же день, буквально пару часов спустя доктор Телгат явился к Падме с известием, что ей придется покинуть базу прямо сейчас. Началась суета. Очень скоро, обряженная в форму имперского пилота, Падме шла по коридорам вслед за своим сопровождающим — точно таким же пилотом. Лицо ее было скрыто шлемом.

На базе царило оживление. Они спустились на лифте в ангар, и Падме с удивлением взглянула на ровные ряды еще не виданных ею летательных аппаратов. А она-то считала, что хорошо изучила время, в котором оказалась!

— Что это? — спросила она сама себя.

Но сопровождающий пилот ее услышал.

— Бомбардировщики, мэм. А вон там истребители.

Их путь лежал к бомбардировщикам. Они поднялись в двухместную кабину, похожую на колыбель, повисшую между огромных панелей.

Когда они вылетели из ангара, Падме оглянулась назад. Она до сих пор ни разу не выходила наружу. Вместо обычной военной базы перед ней предстал черный замок, пронзающий дождливое небо, — зрелище в какой-то мере даже забавное в своей пафосности. Но и печальное в то же время. Дальше виднелись еще какие-то особняки, мокнущие под дождем сады, цветники, дороги. А ей-то говорили, что на этой планете слишком агрессивная среда, и оттого не выпускали на улицу!

— Что это за планета? — спросила она сопровождающего.

— Извините, мэм. Вам не положено об этом знать.

Падме слабо усмехнулась и замолчала.

Когда они покинули атмосферу, и чернота космоса раскинулась перед ней, Падме вдруг пронзило странное ощущение утраты. Казалось, улетев вот так, она лишится чего-то очень важного — но чего? Шанса на еще один разговор с Дартом Вейдером?

Да кто он ей? Они и познакомиться ведь толком не успели.

Но все же Вейдер оставался человеком, вернувшим ее в этот мир. Пусть случайно, пусть! Но Падме не могла просто улететь — и навсегда утратить возможность разобраться в этом человеке.

— Давайте вернемся, — сказала она.

— Мэм...

— Мне нужно вернуться. Прошу вас!

— Мэм, это невозможно.

Падме кусала губы. Ее вдруг потянуло назад — с такой неистовой силой, что казалось, выпрыгни она сейчас из бомбардировщика, помчится сквозь космос сама по себе. Так бывает, наверное, разве что в раннем детстве, когда желание иметь игрушку затмевает все, и без игрушки жизнь не жизнь. Падме нащупала на поясе бластер — обмундирование ей выдали полное, со всеми причитающимися мелочами вплоть до виброножа.

— Поворачивайте, — сказала Падме, наставив бластер на пилота.

— Не могу, мэм, — ответил он без особых эмоций.

Бластер его совершенно не впечатлил.

— Я вас убью. Не сомневайтесь.

— Если я поверну, меня убьют тем более.

Падме прикусила губу, передвинула рычажок и выстрелила.

С минуту она смотрела на пилота, уронившего голову на грудь. Потом сняла шлем и вытерла вспотевший лоб. Что ж, без сознания он пробудет достаточно.

В старые времена ей случалось управлять истребителями; насколько здешняя система управления отличается от тех, что были ей знакомы, Падме не представляла. Однако разобралась быстро.

Она приземлилась за пределами ангара, выскочила под дождь. Ее ботинки прогрохотали по лестнице, Падме ворвалась в первую попавшуюся дверь и пошла медленней. Никто из проходивших мимо не смотрел в ее сторону. Падме свернула куда-то еще, из безликих дюрасталевых коридоров попала в каменный зал с длинным столом и гобеленами на стенах. Вернулась обратно.

Выбившиеся из прически волосы липли к мокрым щекам. Падме стояла, опустив руки. До чего же нелепым было ее возвращение! Зачем она вернулась, куда ей теперь идти? И главное — зачем? Что за безумие на нее нашло?

Падме снова побрела наугад, спустилась на этаж ниже. И вдруг — голос Палпатина, чуть дребезжащий, старческий, но все еще узнаваемый, ударил по нервам. Падме замерла на месте.

— Ты меня поражаешь, мой мальчик. Совершить невозможное, воскресить женщину, которая столько лет была мертва, — и отпустить? Да ты с ума сошел! Ты хоть понимаешь, куда она теперь полетит? К своему дружку Органе, конечно же!

— Я и отправил ее к Органе, — равнодушно ответил Вейдер.

— Мальчик мой, да ты и впрямь обезумел.

Теперь голос Палпатина звучал мягко, будто бы он обращался к тяжело больному.

Падме стояла, прижав руки к груди, в нелепой, немного театральной позе. Восприятие ее было обострено до предела; она осознавала комизм своей позы и опасность подслушивания, успела подумать о том, до чего, должно быть, Палпатин постарел, ведь ему сейчас уже под восемьдесят. Слышала далекие шаги в коридоре, но сюда никто не свернул, и Падме все стояла, напрягая слух.

Значит, не было никакой случайности. Вейдер хотел ее воскресить. Но зачем?

«Мальчик мой...». Это обращение терзало ей сердце: раньше Палпатин называл так Анакина. Выходит, теперь Дарт Вейдер стал его мальчиком, заменой сына, которого у Палпатина никогда не было.

— Ради чего, скажи на милость, тебе понадобилось ее отпускать?

Смешок Вейдера прозвучал, казалось, совсем рядом. Нервы Падме были напряжены до предела, от этого звука она едва не подпрыгнула.

— Ты разлюбил ее? Именно это ты понял, когда снова взглянул в ее лицо — живое, настоящее лицо, а не в то, которое создано воспоминаниями?

Снова смешок — холодный и безэмоциональный. Так мог бы засмеяться бластер перед выстрелом. Падме опустила руку на свой собственный бластер, сжала рукоять, будто пытаясь набраться у оружия сил.

Она представляла, как Вейдер и Палпатин ходят вокруг друг друга, словно два хищных зверя перед дракой. Кружат на мягких лапах, принюхиваясь.

— Впрочем, это понятно, — говорил Палпатин. — Прошли годы, ты повзрослел. Твои представления о жизни, о любви — все изменилось. Ты воскресил ее, и что же ты увидел? Заурядную девицу. Красивую, не спорю. Но, в сущности, ничего особенного она из себя не представляет. Обычная куколка, говорящая популистскими лозунгами. Может быть, капелька ума и толика характера у нее были, но...

— Не переходите черту, мастер.

Голос Вейдера, очень спокойный, глубокий, заставил ее покрыться мурашками — как в тот раз, когда она услышала его впервые. Падме удивлялась, что Палпатин так откровенно давит на Вейдера. Это был какой-то новый, незнакомый ей Палпатин. Раньше он предпочитал действовать мягче, незаметней.

— Ах, мальчик мой, разве здесь пролегает эта пресловутая черта? Мы ведь оба знаем, что нет. Ради любви к ней ты и не подумал измениться, не стал ломать свою природу...

Любви к ней! Ну не странно ли слышать такое о человеке, которого она даже не встречала в своей прошлой жизни? Лица его Падме так и не увидела, но человека подобного роста трудно с кем-то спутать.

Так он что же — следил за ней издали? Наблюдал, оставаясь в тени? Такое, конечно, порой случается, однако на Вейдера, которого она успела узнать, это было не слишком похоже.

— Ты ждал, что она поймет тебя, что она изменится. Сам ты меняться и не собирался.

Палпатин как будто ждал, когда же Вейдер наконец вспылит. Но тот — по неведомой причине — оставался очень спокойным. Сказал только:

— Теперь я этого не жду.

— Забавно. Так ради чего ты ее воскрешал?

— Я лишь хотел вернуть ей то, что отнял. Не ради себя, а ради нее самой.

— Ах, Анакин, Анакин! Разве ты можешь ей это вернуть? Ты отнял не просто жизнь тела, биологическое существование. Ты отнял жизнь в куда более широком смысле. Время, которое ушло, ты ей уже не вернешь. Не вернешь Республику, веру в лучшее, не вернешь мужа, которого она любила...

Анакин?!

На какое-то время Падме перестала дышать, сама того не заметив. Потом судорожно вдохнула. Анакин, это Анакин? Этот великан с низким голосом? Нет, такого просто быть не может.

— Ты не вернешь ей того красивого юношу, которого она любила. В которого верила. Герой войны Анакин Скайуокер, безупречный джедай. Ты разбил ей сердце, Вейдер, открыв свою истинную природу.

— В этом мы с ней квиты, — суховато ответил Вейдер. — Когда я понял, что она сдала меня Кеноби, у меня тоже... многое разбилось.

Падме стояла, ни жива, ни мертва. О, этот разговор! Он был словно из кошмарного сна, от которого невозможно проснуться. Она еще могла бы представить, как Анакин, тот Анакин из прошлого, ведет с Палпатином подобные разговоры, но Вейдер казался ей человеком куда более замкнутым.

Нет, не могла она поверить в то, что это и есть Анакин.

Или могла...

Осознание проникало в нее постепенно, как вода проникает в пересохшую, отвердевшую землю. Капля за каплей. Да, это Анакин, это его Падме видела в Вейдере и никак не могла узнать. Тело изменилось до неузнаваемости, он как будто даже вырос, не только раздался в плечах, но что-то сохранилось в манере двигаться, и эта привычка сжимать кулак, и...

Когда чья-то рука вдруг легла ей на плечо, Падме даже не вздрогнула. Ее способность удивляться и пугаться, похоже, исчерпалась до самого донышка.

Падме подтолкнули в спину. Она послушно двинулась по коридору, скосила глаза: ее вел человек в алом одеянии. Лицо его было скрыто шлемом. Алая гвардия, ну конечно. Ведь здесь Палпатин.

Оружие у нее не забрали, и Падме порадовалась хотя бы этому. Гвардеец завел ее в зал, где Палпатин и Вейдер стояли друг напротив друга. И Палпатин улыбнулся ей из-под капюшона неприятной стариковской улыбкой.

«Он знал, что я здесь, — подумала Падме, и сердце у нее упало. — Они оба знали».

— Да, — сказал Палпатин, неспешно подходя к ней. — Ты постарался на славу, мой мальчик. Она все та же.

Прохладный пальцы Палпатина прошлись по ее щеке.

— А теперь, мальчик мой, я преподам тебе последний урок. Она, эта женщина, и есть твои оковы, от которых давно пора освободиться. Ты все еще не свободен, Вейдер, и не будешь свободен, пока тащишь на себе этот груз. В глубине души ты все еще раб.

Падме вздрогнула. Вейдер молчал.

— Вот твой рабский ошейник. — Палпатин снова погладил ее щеку. — Уничтожь его, Вейдер, довольно.

В странном оцепенении Падме подумала: «А ведь Палпатин, наверное, прав». Анакин был одержим ею с самого детства; кто знает, как развивались бы события, если б она не появилась в его жизни. Прошло столько лет, Анакин изменился до неузнаваемости, но все еще думал о ней, добивался невозможного. Да, она и впрямь — его оковы. Падме стояла, бессильно опустив руки.

— Не можешь решиться? Родившийся рабом, видно, всегда остается рабом. Может быть, тебе помочь, мой мальчик?

Палпатин почти нежно взял ее за горло. Падме смотрела в глаза Палпатина, пожелтевшие от старости, некрасивые, в обрамлении редких ресниц.

— Довольно, — сказал вдруг Вейдер.

В единый миг Палпатина отшвырнуло от нее через весь зал. Только что его пальцы сжимали горло Падме, а вот он уже валяется на полу, будто груда ветоши, и смеется. Падме потерла горло, оцарапанное его ногтями.

За спиной ее захлопнулись двери. Падме оглянулась: гвардейца не было. Палпатина бросило вперед, а этого, видно, назад.

А Палпатин и впрямь смеялся.

— О, мальчик мой, — сказал он, необъяснимо довольный. — С годами тебя все труднее расшевелить.

Привстав на одно колено, Палпатин вытянул руки и энергично встряхнул кистями, словно собирался дирижировать оркестром. Из пальцев его хлынули потоки ослепительно синих, ветвистых молний; Падме с невольным вскриком шарахнулась к стене. Однако все это губительное великолепие предназначалось вовсе не ей: молнии били в Вейдера.

И дела его, похоже, были плохи.

Часть молний он принял на клинок алого меча, но остальные достигли своей цели.

«Эни!» — подумала Падме, хватаясь за бластер. Она успела выстрелить несколько раз. Палпатин отмахнулся от ее выстрелов, словно от мошкары, а потом повел рукой в ее сторону, и Падме досталась ее собственная порция синего электричества.

Боль оказалась такая, что в какой-то миг Падме поверила, будто снова умирает. Первая ее смерть была куда милосердней, чем эта, вторая. Наконец, мир взорвался осколками и погас; в небытие Падме погружалась почти счастливая — там хотя бы не будет этой боли.

Когда Падме очнулась, вокруг царила необычайная тишина. Не было слышно ни смеха Палпатина, ни треска молний. Ни механического дыхания Вейдера.

Потом что-то металлическое упало с тяжелым звоном. Едва шевелясь, понукая неповоротливое тело, которому любое движение причиняло боль, Падме села. Вейдер стоял на коленях перед изломанным телом Палпатина. Упал на пол шлем, за ним последовала маска. Падме увидела безволосую бледную голову, затылок, перечеркнутый грубым ветвистым шрамом. Услышала натужный вдох — словно Вейдер силой загонял воздух в горло.

— Эни... — прошептала она.

Вейдер повернулся. В бескровном его лице ничто не напоминало об Анакине. Изуродованное, рано постаревшее, это было лицо совершенно чужого ей человека. В глазах словно плясало пламя.

— Эни...

— Анакин Скайуокер давно умер, — выговорил наконец Вейдер. Голос его без вокодера звучал очень глухо, надтреснуто. На прежний голос Анакина это ничуть не было похоже. — Он умер, Падме. Воскресить его я не в силах. Да и не хочу. Даже ради тебя.

Дышал он с явным усилием. Речь прерывалась на вдохи и выдохи.

Падме, стиснув зубы, заставила себя встать. Расстояние, отделявшее ее от Вейдера, она шла, казалось, целую вечность. Но подошла наконец и положила руку на бронированное плечо, очень близко взглянула в красно-желтые, словно бы огненные глаза.

— Ты ранен?

— Нет, — сказал он устало. — Импланты отказали.

«Сколько же их у него?»

— Сейчас встану.

— Ты его убил? Палпатина?

— Да.

— И что теперь?

Его бледные губы вдруг исказились в очень неприятной улыбке.

— Ничего, — сказал Вейдер. — Торжества демократии не будет. Престол мой. Я наследник Палпатина.

— Я не это имела в виду.

— Это тоже, — сказал он.

Падме стало не по себе. Да, он прав, где-то глубоко внутри она по-детски надеялась, что... Похоже, Вейдер видит ее насквозь; и до чего же, должно быть, все это ему неприятно. Однако, поднимаясь на ноги, Вейдер не отверг ее помощь; и на душе у нее полегчало.

Шел он медленно, переставляя ноги странными рывками. В коридоре к ним подбежали сразу несколько офицеров; Вейдер спокойно раздал им распоряжения. Падме поражало, что следы явного боя, мертвый гвардеец и тело бывшего Императора не вызвали здесь ни малейшей паники. Как будто все вокруг были готовы к подобному развитию событий.

Наконец они с Вейдером добрались до медцентра, и его тотчас увели куда-то, а Падме усадили и подключили к стационарному диагносту.

— Сидите смирно, — сказали ей. — Ваш организм мог серьезно пострадать.

Падме, сказать по правде, было все равно, пострадал ли ее организм и насколько. Она отлепила от кожи датчики и отправилась в ту сторону, куда увели Вейдера.

Эни...

Умер ли Анакин Скайуокер — этот вопрос ей представлялся довольно спорным.

Внешне он изменился до неузнаваемости, это правда. Его лицо так и стояло у Падме перед глазами: такое собрание шрамов не сразу забудешь, даже если это человек посторонний, ничего для тебя не значащий. Но в то же время было что-то в его лице очень привлекательное, какое-то спокойное достоинство. Падме не смогла бы его забыть, даже если бы он был ей совершенно чужим.

Но ведь внешность — еще не все. Мальчик в пыльной татуинской лавчонке, сказавший: «Я человек», — в ответ на ее бестактный вопрос. Юноша, перебивший целое племя, чтобы отомстить за смерть матери. Молодой мужчина, который душил ее на Мустафаре. Генерал Войны Клонов. Все они — разве не жили они где-то внутри Вейдера, разве он не вырос из них, как дерево вырастает из семечка? Да, он убийца, ситх, и все было в нем и раньше. Но ведь был в нем и свет.

Падме миновала коридор и остановилась в дверях комнаты, похожей одновременно на операционную и мастерскую. Увидела обнаженное тело, механизмы, отсоединяющие его протезы. Кто-то тронул ее за плечо, кто-то сказал:

— Вам сюда нельзя...

Потом Вейдер повернул голову, произнес пару слов, которых Падме не расслышала. И ее отпустили.

Она подошла — словно во сне, взглянула на мощное, бугрящееся мышцами, словно бы совершенно незнакомое тело. Шрамы, вводы внутренних имплантов, обрубки рук и ног. Вейдер, казалось, следил за ее реакцией. Рот и нос его были закрыты прозрачной дыхательной маской; губы вроде бы слегка порозовели.

— Лучше бы тебе улететь к своим друзьям. Они наверняка захотят воспользоваться ситуацией. И твоя помощь им будет кстати.

Но как Падме могла улететь, если свет все еще был в нем? Анакин вернул ее — и готов отпустить. Разве это тьма?

— Я ведь не стала твоей собственностью из-за того, что ты меня воскресил? — спросила Падме.

Глаза Вейдера сощурились. Вопросы собственности такого рода — владения разумными существами — всегда были для него болезненны.

— Нет.

— Значит, я могу сама решать, где мне находиться. Я остаюсь.

Падме была уверена, он скажет: «Ты пожалеешь». Или спросит насмешливо: «Остаешься с ситхом, с будущим Императором? Надолго ли?». Но Вейдер молчал.

Ее оттеснили от кровати, усадили на стул у стены. Вокруг кровати развернулось обеззараживающее поле, началась операция по извлечению внутренних имплантов.

Вейдер смотрел на нее. Общую анестезию отчего-то не применили, он оставался в сознании, и он смотрел на нее, не отрываясь.

И Падме ни на миг не отвела взгляд.


End file.
